Tentar de novo
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Ino/Kiba. Não importa o que aconteça, sempre existe um novo começo. Uma nova oportunidade. Uma nova chance para tentar de novo...


**Tentar de novo**

Céu fitava céu. Os olhos da Yamanaka estavam pousados em qualquer ponto interessante no céu claro e ensolarado, parecia pensativa, enquanto encontrava-se sentada num banco qualquer. Um suspiro escapou por seus lábios semi abertos, um tanto desanimado e tristonho.

Pensava em sua sorte. Ou, melhor dizendo, em seu azar. Já havia escutado várias vezes a frase: "Sorte no jogo, azar no amor" e, se fosse realmente verdadeira, então logo estaria rica se decidisse começar carreira de jogadora.

Novamente um suspiro escapou de sua boca, enquanto relembrava o porque de todo esse 'pessimismo'. Primeiro porque seu 'querido' Sasuke-kun havia deixado Konoha, em busca de poder, à dois anos atrás. Segundo porque o seu segundo amor, Shikamaru, já tinha outra pessoa em seus pensamentos: Temari.

Argh! Ficava nervosa só de lembrar das palavras de Shikamaru quando se declarou à ele, foi realmente horrível! Pelo menos, não mais o amava.

Abaixou a cabeça, fitando algum ponto interessante no chão sob seus pés, apreciando os o fim de mais um dos treinos com Asuma e Chouji.

Por um pequeno momento, seus pensamentos voaram longe, tanto que nem mesmo ela sabia dizer para onde. Acordou de seus devaneios ao sentir algo tocar seus pés, olhando o pequeno objeto redondo de uma cor avermelhada. Uma bola, um simples brinquedo. Pegou-a na mão e ficou fitando-a, tentando imaginar de onde aquilo havia aparecido.

O som de um latido adentrou em seus ouvidos. Olhou para frente, vendo Akamaru se aproximar correndo e sentar-se diante de si, fitando a bola fixamente. Foi então que logo percebeu que o pequeno cachorro deveria estar brincando, por perto, com o objeto que agora estava em suas mãos.

Sorriu para o animal e lhe deu a bola. Akamaru a soltou, no chão, e deu um latido contente. Pulou no colo da Yamanaka, surpreendendo a mesma, a qual apenas retribuiu com um sorriso e com uma gota na cabeça. Outra gota surgiu ao perceber que o cachorro estava-lhe lambendo o rosto, como forma de 'agradecimento', talvez.

Foram apenas alguns segundos até ela sentir o animal abandonar seu colo, calmamente. Olhou para aquele que o fez e encontrou-se com o sorriso brincalhão de Kiba. Ficou olhando-o por algum tempo, até sua mente raciocinar e devolver-lhe o sorriso, amigavelmente.

**Kiba**: Gomen... –começou o Inuzuka.

Ino desfez o sorriso e ficou fitando-o por um tempo, desentendida.

**Ino**: Hn?

**Kiba**: Pelo Akamaru ter te lambido toda. –continuou, mantendo o sorriso brincalhão na face e os olhos fechados.

O cachorro em seus braços soltou um pequeno latido de concordância, como se também pedisse desculpas. Ino voltou a sorrir, com uma gota na cabeça. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns poucos minutos, fitando-se sem saberem o que dizer.

Kiba suspirou e soltou Akamaru, sentando-se logo em seguida ao lado da loira, que apesar de sorrir, ainda mantinha um semblante desanimado na face.

**Kiba**: O que aconteceu?

**Ino**: Nani? –perguntou desentendida, olhando para o Inuzuka ao seu lado.

O rapaz voltou seus olhos negros para o céu, ainda com Ino a observa-lo. Fez um pequeno barulho com a garganta, antes de responder.

**Kiba**: Você parece desanimada. –comentou, fitando-a de esguelha.

Ino sorriu tristemente e abaixou o olhar, pousando-os em suas mãos que se encontravam apoiadas em seus joelhos. Mordeu o lábio inferior, semicerrando os olhos levemente. Suspirou, aliviando a 'tensão', e soltou um simples murmúrio.

**Ino**: Eu estava pensando no meu coração.

**Kiba**: No seu coração? –virou o rosto, fitando-a cabisbaixa. –O que houve? Está com algum problema? Não me diga que está doente ou... –dizia sem parar, preocupado.

**Ino**: Não, não. Não é nada disso. –cortou-o, desejando que antes fosse uma doença. Pois doeria menos do que amores não correspondidos.

O Shinobi suspirou, aliviado, acalmando um pouco seus nervos.

**Kiba**: Então, como assim 'no seu coração'?

**Ino**: Amores... –sussurrou, e ele pareceu entender na hora. –Primeiro, foi Sasuke-kun. E depois com o Shika. –sussurrava.

Os olhos caninos do jovem se arregalaram. Afinal, não sabia que a garota já fora apaixonada por Shikamaru. Muito menos sabia que estava sofrendo tanto quanto aparentava em suas palavras num tom entristecido.

**Ino**: Todos estão evoluindo...

**Kiba**: O que quer dizer com isso?

**Ino**: Sakura parou de sofrer pelo Sasuke-kun, faz de tudo para esquece-lo e agora é até discípula da Hokage. Naruto foi treinar com um Sannin lendário. Hinata está se esforçando para orgulhar sua família. Neji e Tenten estão juntos. Chouji se transformou no melhor do meu time. Gaara virou Kazekage, e Temari e Kankurou estão muito fortes. Lee é quase o melhor no Taijutsu. Você e Shino são considerados dois dos melhores de Konoha. Shikamaru é considerado o melhor Chunnin. Mas eu...não fiz nenhum progresso neste dois malditos anos... –dizia, com pesar na voz.

Kiba realmente não sabia o que dizer para consolar a Yamanaka. Ela estava depressiva, realmente muito mal emocionalmente. E, o pior, é que não sabia o que dizer ou fazer para ajuda-la nisso...

**Ino**: Eu cansei de sofrer...Minha amizade com Shikamaru está abalada desde que eu me declarei por ele à quase um ano, mesmo não mais amando ele. Minha amizade com Sakura também quase foi para o espaço por causa do Sasuke-kun...E para quê?.! No final, não deu em nada e eu me tornei uma inútil, pois fiquei muito vulnerável.

O outro suspirou, cansado de escutar as palavras da garota, rebaixando a si mesma. Olhou para Akamaru, que brincava com a bola de brinquedo, desatento em relação a conversa. E, antes que Ino voltasse a falar, apressou-se.

**Kiba**: Talvez não tenha dado certo com nenhum dos dois, porque nenhum deles é o cara certo para você. –disse.

**Ino**: Talvez. –sussurrou, sorrindo tristemente, olhando para o chão sob seus pés.

Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Uma pequena idéia passou pela mente do Inuzuka, fazendo seu coração bater forte. Fazia muito tempo, desde a época da Academia, que nutria um sentimento muito forte pela Yamanaka. Chegou a apegar-se muito à Hinata, para ver se conseguia apaixonar-se por outra, pois achava que o amor da loira pelo Uchiha nunca iria acabar. Mas foi em vão, nada funcionou. E, por esse motivo, não conseguia simplesmente ficar escutando aquelas palavras de baixa estima vindas dos lábios que tanto deseja, um dia, Ter a chance de provar.

Levantou-se, com as bochechas meio rubras e um singelo sorriso nos lábios. Ino o fitou, confusa por sua ação. Num assobio, Kiba chamou Akamaru, e o mesmo pulou em seus braços, ajeitando-se dentro de seu casaco.

Mais um pequeno silêncio se instalou. Kiba fitava o nada à sua frente, de pé ao lado de Ino. Enquanto a mesma o fitava ainda confusa. Uma leve brisa soprou, balançando os castanhos e curtos cabelos do Inuzuka – que não estava, desta vez, sob a touca de seu casaco. Ele suspirou, ainda com o coração um tanto descompassado.

**Kiba**: Sabe... –fez uma leve pausa.

**Ino**: Hn?

**Kiba**: Nunca gostei do Sasuke. E agora gosto menos do Shikamaru. Sabe porque? –ainda fitava o nada.

Ino soltou um murmúrio negativo, não conseguindo entender á onde o rapaz queria chegar com essas repentinas palavras.

**Kiba**: Porque os invejo. Vou sempre inveja-los. –mantinha o sorriso singelo nos lábios. –Porque nunca serei bom o suficiente para chamar sua atenção, como eles. –virou o rosto, sorrindo para ela, de olhos fechados e com as bochechas vermelhas.

O coração da Yamanaka falhou uma batida, o ar sumiu de seus pulmões e sentiu seu rosto ficar extremamente quente com aquelas palavras. Ele...Ele estava se...declarando para ela? Mas...Desde quando?.! Sempre achou que ele fosse apaixonado pela Hyuga, afinal.

**Kiba**: Bem, tenho que ir agora. Treinos. –virou-se de costas para ela, acenando levemente com uma das mãos, em sinal de despedida.

Ino o acompanhou com os olhos, os quais estavam arregalados, estática por aquela simples – mas bonita – declaração por parte de quem menos esperava. Era um fiel amigo, isso era...Mas, nunca esperaria por isso.

O viu sumir de seu campo de visão, enquanto o sol se punha aos poucos. Inconscientemente, um sorriso se formou, singelamente, em seus delicados lábios femininos. Levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo seu coração ainda acelerado e descompassado.

**Ino**: "Arigatou, Kiba...Kun..." –pensou, carinhosamente.

Seus olhos pousaram novamente no céu, o qual ficava pouco a pouco escuro, dando espaço para a chegada iminente da noite. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, sentia-se importante...

Depois de tantos 'fracassos'...Talvez, fosse hora de tentar de novo...

_**Fim!**_

* * *

**Eu adoro esse casal! Não chega a ser o meu preferido nem nada...Mas eu acho super fofo, então tive que fazer esse Fluffy deles! n.n**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos...Yami! Read & Review**


End file.
